Compendio
by Aka-Kame
Summary: Raphael era más que el conjunto de cosas negativas con las que los demás le describían, ¿pero será su familia capaz de darse cuenta de esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde?


_**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán, por lo que no gano nada con esta historia.**_

 _ **Hola a todos(as) he regresado con una nueva historia (Para los que no me han leído antes debo decirles que a pesar de que escribo en español me gusta cómo se escriben los nombres de todos los personajes en ingles, por lo que así los pongo.) por el momento se quedara como one-shot debido al poco tiempo que dispongo para escribir, sin embargo con el tiempo espero poder ir agregando más capítulos a la historia, que de cierta forma estarán ligados pero a su vez podrían considerarse también independientes, ¿no sé si me di a entender?**_

 _ **Por el momento les dejo que el capítulo, espero que este sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 **Hilo Rojo**

Splinter se encontraba en su habitación tratando de meditar. El suave incienso quemándose llenaba con su agradable aroma el cuarto y las luces de las velas ayudaban a terminar de crear un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo todo esto no lograba alcanzar su alma, mente ni corazón, quienes estaban sumamente muy inquietos.

Recordó una época en que tampoco lograba alcanzar la armonía necesaria para encontrar consuelo y descanso en la meditación. Fue el tiempo en que el incidente de su mutación era relativamente reciente, porque a pesar de haber pasado más de un año a veces seguía sintiéndose irreal. Como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, o mejor dicho, dentro de una pesadilla de la cual deseaba poder despertar.

Primero su esposa e hija le habían sido arrebatadas para siempre, y la agonía de la perdida sumado con el tormento de sus recuerdo le habían llevado a dejar Japón, su tierra natal tratando de poner distancia de por medio con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de consuelo que menguara su dolor. Algo que no sucedió sin importar cuánto lo hubiese tratado.

Y entonces de un momento a otro había dejado de ser humano para convertirse en una rata-humanoide gigante, con tres tortugas-humanoides bebes a su cargo. Su corazón aún no estaba listo para albergar a nadie más, el miedo de perder a otro ser querido era demasiado grande para acallarlo, pero a pesar de eso se vio incapaz de abandonar a esas pequeñas criaturas a su suerte. Su difunda esposa jamás se lo hubiera perdonado, ni él podría vivir con esa decisión, pues de cierta manera le recordaban a su pequeña hija quien ahora descansaba al lado de su madre.

Y si era sincero consigo, no se había arrepentido de llevarlos con él, eran lo único que lograba traerle un poco de la luz a su existencia, más ahora que estaba condenado a vivir eternamente en la oscuridad de las alcantarillas. Pero todavía sentía que le faltaba algo muy importante, pero no lograba entender el qué, y la tristeza que anidaba en su alma y corazón seguía ganando fuerza amenazando con ahogarlo. Y serían en esos momentos que él se movía en automático, simplemente por el hecho que tenía que atender a los pequeños.

Pero todo aquello repentinamente cambio un día, uno en el que se sentía especialmente decaído debido a que era el aniversario luctuoso de sus amadas Tang Shen y Miwa. Sin embargo las pequeñas tortugas se encontraban llorando de hambre, por lo que con esfuerzo sobre humano se levantó para cumplir con sus tareas del día, mientras trataba de actuar lo más normal posible tratando de hacer sus lúgubres sentimientos a un lado.

Ya antes había sido testigo de que a veces las tortugas reaccionaban a sus estados de ánimo, principalmente el más pequeño de un verde claro con pecas aun más claras y ojos azul celeste a quien le había dado el nombre de Michelangelo, después era un empate entre la tortuga verde oliva con ojos marrón rojizo de nombre Donatello, y la tortuga color verde hierba y ojos azul zafiro a quien llamo Leonardo.

Sin embargo la cuarta tortuga, de nombre Raphael poseedor de un color verde oscuro que le hacía resaltar sus verdes ojos esmeraldas, parecía simplemente copiar las acciones de los otros, como si compitiera con ellos por la atención. Ya que apenas uno comenzara a mostrar signos de querer llorar, los verdes orbes se fijarían automáticamente en el hermano en cuestión rompiendo primero a llorar, opacando al otro. Lo mismo solía ocurrir cuando alguno de los otros tres iba a reír, era como si quisiera tener la atención solamente para él, algo que Splinter había estado tratando de corregir sin mucho éxito.

A pesar de eso no estaba preparado para que aquella mañana penas hubiera puesto un pie en la habitación donde dormían los pequeños, contigua y conectada a la suya, que el pequeño Raphael posase la mirada sobre él y no apartarla por nada mientras su ceño se iba frunciendo conforme pasaba cada segundo. Menos estaba preparado para que en el instante en que le tomo en brazos para sacarlo de la vieja cuna, la cual compartía con Donatello, le agarrara la túnica con una inusual fuerza negándose a soltarle por más intentos que hiciera.

Veinte minutos después a Splinter no le había quedado más remedio que ceder en esa ocasión, sobretodo porque ese día en especial no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para imponerse, la simple acción de moverse ya suponía un colosal esfuerzo para él. Claro que en consecuencia tuvo que aguantar las quejas de los otros tres pequeños que también querían que les alzara, por suerte consiguió que estos sí le obedecieran y caminaran tras de él a hacia la cocina.

Y afortunadamente después de aproximadamente una hora, con los brazos ya dormidos y un tremendo dolor de espalda, pudo poner a Raphael en el suelo. Por desgracia eso no significo que el pequeño testarudo soltara su túnica, la que continuó aferrando como si su vida dependiera de ello siguiéndole a todos lados, mientras se dedicaba a los quehaceres y actividades del día que no podía eludir por más que deseara estar tirado en la cama llorando su perdida.

Después de algunas horas más, ya incapaz de seguir manteniendo el ritmo de siempre, Splinter decido que los pequeños tomaran su siesta de la tarde cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de lo acostumbrado. Por suerte para él, estos parecían estar agotados después de jugar con los nuevos juguetes que les había dado, y que originalmente estaba guardando para dárselos en un par de meses más cuando fuera navidad, con la esperanza de que al ver tales novedades Raphael finalmente le soltara.

Esta demás decir que eso no funciono, a pesar de que hubo momentos en los que el pequeño miraría intensamente a sus hermanos divertirse al otro lado de la habitación, con el deseo de querer unírsele claramente marcado es sus ojos. Y cuando Splinter sentía que finalmente la pequeña tortuga se rendirá ante sus ganas de jugar y lo dejaría sólo, repentinamente el agarre de las diminutas manos aumentaría mientras el ojiverde volteaba la cara lejos de sus hermanos con el ceño levemente fruncido para permanecer tercamente a su lado.

Por consiguiente era el único que no se había quedado dormido, y todavía seguía pegado a él como una pequeña lapa (1). Resignado y no dispuesto a que los otros despertaran ahora que logro con ellos su cometido, cargo a la tortuguita en sus brazos y lo llevo a la otra habitación con él.

No se atrevió a encender el incienso o las velas debido a la presencia del pequeño, pues no quería arriesgarse a que ocurriera algún tipo de accidente mientras él meditaba un poco, sin más demora procedió a sentarse en posición de loto tratando de traer aunque fuera por unos cuantos minutos algo paz en su cansado corazón.

Más como imagino en un principio le fue imposible, no solo era incapaz de vaciar su mente de los recuerdos que le atormentaban, tampoco era capaz de olvidar que alguien más estaba en ese momento con él, lo que ocasionaba que se mantuviera en un estado de alerta por cualquier tipo de peligro que pudiera surgir. Increíblemente para ser un pequeño que no parecía poder estar quieto durante mucho tiempo, como cualquier otro niño a esa edad al igual que sus hermanos, Raphael no se había movido de su lugar y seguía firmemente medio recostado sobre su muslo derecho.

A pesar de haber sido en un principio simples tortugas gracias al mutágeno habían obtenido nuevas características, entre ellas dejar de ser completamente de sangre fría. Y en ese preciso momento, el calor que irradiaba el pequeño cuerpo parecía estarle llamando de cierta manera, por lo que inconscientemente fue centrándose cada vez él hasta que sin darse cuenta todo lo demás abandono su mente, logrando entrar finalmente entrar en aquel estado de meditación que tanto había deseado.

Aunque en realidad no se dio cuenta, hasta que salió de este, que había entrado en un estado mucho más profundo del que jamás se había sido capaz de llegar antes. En ese momento él simplemente no pudo dejar de ser guiado por la sensación de calidez, hasta que llego a un punto en que vio como esta comenzaba a condensarse formando un hilo de un intenso y brillante color rojo.

Incapaz de resistirse lo tomó entre sus manos para examinarlo, y fascinado observó como entretejidos, y de cierta formas protegidos por el hilo rojo se encontraban otras tres hebras cada una de diferente color. Azul, naranja y púrpura. Creando una extraña y armónica sinfonía entre los cuatro, pero que de cierta forma parecía estar incompleta.

Fue cuando entonces lo más desconcertante pasó, el calor de la fibra carmesí pareció incrementarse haciendo que las otras tres comenzarán a emitir su propia calidez en respuesta. Segundos después, de la palma de su mano izquierda comenzó a brotar un hilo de color marrón que fue entretejiéndose con los otros.

Mientras aquello ocurría Splinter podía sentir como todo su ser y existencia se unía con la de las cuatro pequeñas tortugas, cada una representada por un hilo. Y repentinamente ya no se encontraba sólo, porque a pesar de sus renuencia en dejar que alguien más entrara completamente en su corazón, el miedo fue por fin superado y se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado había estado todo ese tiempo.

Él había permitido que el temor gobernara en su interior sin siquiera luchar para evitarlo, paralizándolo, haciendo que fuera incapaz de continuar avanzando. Y en ese preciso instante supo que de haber continuado por aquel camino hubiera acabando contagiando y arrastrado a las cuatro pequeñas vidas que apenas comenzaban su camino por el mundo, junto consigo a un destino de miseria, odio y dolor. Convirtiéndose precisamente en aquello que Splinter siempre había rechazado.

También comprendió que no eran simplemente cuatro criaturas a las cuales el estaba cuidando hasta que pudieran hacerlo por si solos, sino que esos pequeños ahora eran su nueva familia, sus hijos. Porque así como la vida le había quitado a dos seres queridos, ahora le retribuía y al doble con cuatro.

El dolor de la pérdida jamás se iría, pero ahora se convirtió en algo soportable. Y los recuerdos dejaron de ser escenas tormentosas para convertirse en memorables momentos, que le hacía sentirse afortunado de haber podido llegar a tenerlos, y a los que sin duda se irían sumando nuevos.

Sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo y con la vida, como nunca lo había hecho todo ese tiempo, Splinter lentamente fue abriendo los ojos regresando al mundo terrenal para darse cuenta de inmediato que se encontraba sólo. Su pequeño hijo Raphael no estaba en la habitación, un nuevo temor lleno sus entrañas, por suerte esta vez no permitió que este nublara su mente, pudiendo ver como la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones se encontraba entre abierta.

Rápidamente se levanto e ingreso a ella, sintiendo un enorme alivio al ver que su pequeño se encontraba ahora con sus otros tres hermanos. Su recientemente abierto corazón, latió conmovido por la escena de sus cuatro hijos dormidos.

Negando con diversión la cabeza, camino hasta donde se encontraba su pequeño obstinado, quien al no poder subir por sí mismo a la cuna se había simplemente acurrucado cerca de esta, con su diminuta mano pasando entre dos de barrotes para tomar la mano de Donatello.

Suavemente lo tomo entre sus brazos con el fin de acomodarlo dentro, no sin antes besarle suavemente la verde frente, para inmediatamente después proceder a reprenderle con un leve susurro por el sobresalto conferido hacia unos momentos.

–¿Por qué te marchaste de esa forma, Pequeño travieso?, ¡no quiero que vuelvas a pegarme semejante susto!

–ia no… sólo… –Splinter se sobresalto ligeramente al escuchar la voz de su pequeño pues no esperaba respuesta alguna, como tampoco esperaba ver los brillantes ojos esmeraldas que parpadeaban soñolientos hacia él para después cerrarse nuevamente, signo inequívoco de que había vuelto a quedar dormido. Con cuidado para no volver a despertarle lo acomodo junto a su hermano antes de regresar a realizar las tareas que faltaban, entre ellas preparar la comida, porque estaba seguro que cuando sus hijos despertaran tendrían hambre.

Splinter era consciente de que en aquel entonces no comprendió reamente las palabras murmuradas por su hijo, en parte apenas estaba comenzando a hablar así que sus frases aún no estaban bien estructuradas y por otro lado su dicción tampoco era buena. Así que aquella vez asumió que su pequeño Raphael se refería a que se había sentido sólo sin la atención de Splinter sobre él al estar meditando, por lo que había decidido ir con sus hermanos en busca de compañía.

Sin embargo era hasta ahora en que volvía a recordar y vivir específicamente aquel episodio, así como hacer memoria de otros momentos vividos a lo largo de los siguiente quince años, que comprendió algunas cosas que había malentendido en su tiempo. Siempre había creído que Raphael era muy competitivo, y en varios aspectos ciertamente lo era, pero de pequeño en realidad nunca había querido rivalizar por acaparar toda su atención como él había creído.

Después de todo, su hijo de máscara roja siempre había sido quien parecía vivir las emociones más intensamente que cualquiera de ellos, por lo que analizando todas y cada una de las veces en que pareció querer opacar a sus hermanos, y cuando al crecer había logrado dejar de lado aquel " _caprichoso comportamiento"_ , pareció haber obtenido un extraño sentido del oportunismo para estar al lado del hermano que necesitará algún tipo de apoyo.

Entonces él ofrecería de forma velada lo que el otro requería más en esos momentos, ya fuera simple compañía o alguna palabra de aliento. Aquello aunado al comportamiento inusual de aquel día que jamás se volvió a repetir, Splinter ahora podía asegurar que era debido a que Raphael debía poseer un alto grado de percepción de las emociones de quienes le rodeaban.

Esa era sin duda la razón por la que a pesar de su evidente deseo de ir a jugar con sus hermanos aquel día, no se había apartado de su lado, porque él debió ser capaz de sentir la intensa soledad que ese día se había esforzado por ocultar.

Sí, su pequeño había sido capaz de percibido su tristeza, y permaneció a su lado hasta que de alguna manera logró atraerle a hacia su propio centro, donde le mostraría los lazos que los cuatro compartían al tiempo que conseguía hacer que Splinter se uniera a ellos.

Y sin duda, una vez que había logrado tal hazaña, su hijo finalmente abandonó su lado para regresar junto a sus hermanos, pues Splinter había dejado de sentirse sólo, y nunca más lo sentiría. Ese precisamente era el verdadero significado de aquella frase mal pronunciada a tan corta edad por su hijo.

Las orejas de Splinter se aplastaron contra su cabeza al darse cuenta de cuan equivocado había estado durante tantos años, se lamentaba no haber descubierto aquella verdad antes, porque ahora podría ser demasiado tarde para enmendar sus errores. Su amado hijo yacía inmóvil en la cama de la enfermería dentro del laboratorio de Donatello, desde hace casi dos semanas sin mostrar signos de que despertaría pronto.

El dolor y angustia producto de la incertidumbre, estaba cobrando peaje en todos y cada uno de ellos. Splinter había estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con Raphael atreves de la meditación con la esperanza de impulsar a su hijo a que regresara con ellos, desgraciadamente cuando había sido capaz de llegar a él sintió una soledad abrumadora, solamente equiparable a la que años atrás Splinter había sentido antes de la unión completa con sus hijos.

Darse cuenta de que su amado hijo se sintiera de aquella forma fue como recibir una estocada en el corazón, más al ser consciente de que no se había dado cuenta antes, porque la tristeza y soledad que percibió no eran recientes.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba su Raphael sufriendo de esa manera?

Sin duda él le había fallado a su hijo y podría no tener la oportunidad de emendar su error.

¡NO!

Ese fue el grito de su alma y corazón, todavía podría hacer lo correcto, aún tenía tiempo. Porque así como Raphael siempre había estado cuando más le necesitaron, ellos ahora estarían para él porque les necesitaba.

Con decisión se puso de pie y camino rápidamente había donde se encontraba su hijo, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a no apartarse de su lado hasta que lograra traerle de la oscuridad, haciéndole ver cuánto le amaban todos, y que jamás estuvo ni estaría sólo.

Splinter se juró que no descansaría hasta que aquel hilo rojo brillara una vez más con la intensidad y el calor que alguna vez tuvo…

* * *

(1) La lapa: es un Molusco gasterópodo comestible de concha cónica que vive adherido fuertemente a las peñas de las costas. Este término también se utiliza para definir a una persona insistente y/o empalagosa.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, no sé a ustedes pero a mí siempre me ha dado mucha curiosidad como el personaje de Raph en la serie del 2012 siempre que alguno de sus hermanos está deprimido o molestos es él que va con ellos para tratar de alguna forma los hacerlos sentir mejor, es por ello que creo que él sería verdaderamente empático con los sentimientos de los demás, pero que no lo demuestra realmente por la forma en que fue educado (Leer mi fic de máscaras para saber mi punto de vista sobre él porque de su forma de ser XD), lo que no solo le hace que un personaje que vive sus emociones a flor de piel, sino que también le afectaría más los sentimientos negativos que hubiera a su alrededor.**_

 _ **¿Ustedes que opinan?...**_ _**dejen sus comentarios (no es por chantajear pero ellos definitivamente ayudan a impulsar los deseos de seguir escribiendo).**_


End file.
